A Carta
by Mary'Rain'Heart
Summary: A minha 1ª fic: Ron afastase dos amigos e Hermione decide investigar porquê, e descobre uma carta nas coisas de Ron. Que acontece quando duas pessoas que se amam se declaram?


**Fanfic – A Carta**

**N/A: Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, a primeira de muitas mais. **

**Ron tem um segredo. Hermione tenta descobrir que se passa com o amigo indo ao quarto dele e mexendo nas suas cartas e descobre que o segredo tem a ver com ela e Viktor. Leiam e deixem reviews. **

**1ºCapitulo – Já chega de brigas parvas! **

**O primeiro dia de aulas chegara. Hermione Granger era a única aluna do 5º ano que parecia entusiasmada. **

**­- Já estava com saudades disto. – Confessou Hermione a Ron, que a olhou como se receasse pela sua sanidade mental. – É verdade...já estava um pouco farta de estar trancada naquela casa.**

**- Por acaso tens razão. – Disse Ron. **

**- Eu também estava um pouco farto. Mas se eu só lá passei um mês e fiquei farto imaginem o Sirius. – Disse Harry**

**- Tenho pena dele. Ainda por cima ele tem péssimas recordações daquela casa por causa da mãe e tudo isso. – Disse Ron.**

**- É melhor despacharmo-nos, a aula do Binns está quase a começar. – Lembrou-lhes Hermione.**

**A aula de história da magia era uma das aulas que Ron e Harry detestavam. Tinha passado à rasca graças aos apontamentos de Hermione nos anos anteriores, e não sabiam como se iriam safar nos anos dos NPF's.**

**-Por amor de Deus. – Exclamou Hermione. – Se eu não vos emprestasse os meus apontamentos de certeza que vocês os dois chumbavam! Não prestam atenção à aula, somente nos primeiros cinco minutos...**

**-Dez minutos! – Corrigiu Ron.**

**-Dez ou cinco minutos! Que diferença faz? – Perguntou Hermione.**

**-Se não sabes contar eu digo-te! Faz exactamente uma diferença de cinco minutos.**

**-Eu sei contar! E de certeza melhor do que tu.**

**-Estás a chamar-me burro? – Perguntou Ron, com as orelhas vermelhas e com a voz muito alterada.**

**-A carapuça só enfia a quem serve.**

**-Eu não acredito que me disseste isso! – Exclamou Ron.**

**Ron virou as costas a Hermione e dirigiu-se para o Salão. **

**- Podes ir ter com ele...eu não vou almoçar. – Disse Hermione para Harry, que observara a cena com incredulidade no rosto. Nunca vira uma briga tão parva ter um resultado tão forte.**

**- Tens a certeza que não queres almoçar? – Perguntou Harry, como se a briga se tivesse ocorrido por ela ter fome.**

**-Não tenho fome. **

**- OK, então encontramo-nos na aula do Snape. – Disse Harry.**

**- Até lá. – Despediu-se Hermione, que desapareceu pela escadaria de mármore, que dava acesso à Sala comum dos Gryffindor.**

**- Que briga foi aquela? – Perguntou Harry a Ron.**

**-Não sei. – Ron estava no seu segundo prato e comia a uma velocidade que nem falava, fazendo com que Harry ficasse com a impressão que estava a falar sozinho.**

**-Porque estás a comer tão depressa? – Perguntou Harry.**

**-Vou falar com a Hermione e tentar fazer as pazes. – Respondeu Ron.**

**-O quê? – Perguntou Harry, incrédulo. – Mas tu nunca foste atrás da Hermione fazer as pazes antes! E olha que não foram poucas as brigas que vocês tiveram.**

**- Eu sei...Olha já acabei de comer. Vou ver se a encontro. Ate já.**

**Ron saiu disparado do Salão. Harry acabou a sua refeição na companhia de Ginny, os dois conversavam sobre a atitude de Ron, que Harry acabava de lhe contar.**

**Hermione estava deitada no sofá em frente da lareira. Pensava no que tinha acabado de fazer.**

**- "Não lhe devia ter dito aquilo...ele nunca mais vai querer fala comigo...Bem vou ter de falar com...". **

**Nesse momento a Dama Gorda movia-se para deixar um aluno entrar. **

**- Ron? – Perguntou Hermione.**

**- Olha, já estou farto de brigar contigo. E são sempre brigas parvas, iniciadas por razões parvas. **

**- Ron, Desculpa. Não devia ter-te chamado... – Começou Hermione.**

**- Eu sei o que me chamas-te. **

**- Nunca mais quero brigar contigo. – Disse Hermione, levantando-se e dando um abraço a Ron.**

**- Espero que cumpras o que estás a dizer. – Disse Ron, depositando um beijo na face de Hermione, que corou e tentou em vão disfarçar.**

**- Oh, Ron! É a primeira vez que me beijas. – Disse Hermione.**

**-A sempre uma primeira vez para tudo.**

**-Espero que não seja a ultima... - Pensou Hermione. **

**- É melhor irmos para as masmorras não quero chegar tarde a uma aula do Snape.**

**- É melhor. – Concordou Hermione. **

**-Fizeram as pazes? Já? – Perguntou Harry em tom de gozo, quando Ron e Hermione davam as novidades, à hora do jantar.**

**-Sim. E decidimos que não vamos brigar mais. – Disse Hermione.**

**-Aquela foi a briga mais parva que eu já vi. – Comentou Harry.**

**-Sim, foi um pouco desnecessário. E eu não te queria chamar burro, Ron. – Disse Hermione.**

**- Bem, eu sei. Eu estava chateado por outra coisa. – Ron parecia começar a alterar-se.**

**- Mas não tem nada a ver comigo, pois não? **

**-Bem, acho que se soubesses o que era eras capaz de te chatear comigo. Pois eu tinha prometido não ficar chateado por causa disso. E além do mais ele pode estar a mentir. Ou não...**

**- Já chega Ron! Ou explicas-te ou pensa para ti. – Zangou-se Hermione.**

**- Eu já não tenho fome. Vou para a sala comum fazer o TPC do Snape.**

**- Tu estás bem, amigo? – Perguntou Harry.**

**- Se tiveres problemas podes falar connosco. Estamos a investir noutro negócio: psicologia. – Disseram as vozes de Fred e George em coro.**

**- Não me chateiem agora, vocês os dois. – Dizendo isto, Ron saiu disparado do salão.**

**- Coitado do nosso maninho...Bem, vamos lá trabalhar. Adeus. – Disse Fred.**

**-Até à vista. E já sabem: se tiverem problemas venham falar connosco. – Disse George.**

**-Claro, claro. – Ironizou Hermione.**

**Capitulo 2 – A carta**

**Havia uma semana que Ron não falava com ninguém. Ia às aulas e ficavam num canto a tomar os seus apontamentos com ar distante. Hermione tentara falar com ele, mas não conseguira nada para alem de um: "Eu estou bem" e de um virar de costas.**

**- Achamos que isto e por causa de alguma carta que ele tenha recebido. – Desabafou Fred a Harry e a Hermione.**

**- Pois, nós vimos uma carta a chegar à sala comum à uma semana e não sei quantos dias. O Ron leu-a e ficou com uma cara que ate nos deu medo de ir perguntar de quem era. – Continuou George.**

**- É muito estranho. O Ron nunca esteve tanto tempo assim. – Disse Harry.**

**- Sim, é tudo muito estranho. E acho que sei de quem é aquela carta... – Disse Hermione, em tom sombrio. – Harry preciso de ir ao dormitório dos rapazes enquanto o Ron não esteja lá. O treino de Quidditch é esta noite não é?**

**- Sim, penso que sim. Não vais mexer nas coisas do...**

**-Não te interessa.**

**-" Espero estar a fazer o que é certo. Bem, certo não é...mas tenho que saber o que é que andam a inventar e a razão pela qual o Ron está assim connosco."**

**Hermione infiltrara-se no dormitório dos rapazes e mexia agora numa caixa de madeira, onde Ron guardava todas as cartas que recebia.**

**-"Mas que...O Viktor."**

**Hermione segurava agora numa carta com o nome do Viktor para o Ron. Não demorou nem um segundo para a ler.**

_**Ron, **_

_**Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. Nunca tive a oportunidade de te escrever por saber o quanto me detestas, e sei também que sentes alguma coisa pela Hermione. E é por isso que te escrevo: para te dizer que não tens hipótese. **_

_**Há muito que a Hermione se declarou para mim e até já passámos o Verão juntos. **_

_**É agora que me despeço. Espero que tenhas lido o que eu escrevi com atenção. Não vale a pena contares a ninguém. Já todos sabem, só não te disseram para não te magoar.**_

_**Com os meus cumprimentos, **_

_**Viktor**_

**- Não acredito! Que mentira mais descarada... – Mas nesse momento Ron entrou, com o mesmo ar zangado que mantinha durante as ultimas 3 semanas.**

**- Que estás aqui a fazer. Estás a...mexer nas minhas coisas? Porquê? – Perguntou Ron, com um ar indignado.**

**- É tudo mentira. – Disse Hermione.**

**- O que é...essa carta! Não a devias ter lido! – Berrou Ron, muito corado.**

**- Eu nunca me declarei para o Viktor. Ele é que se declarou o ano passado, quando nos despedíamos. **

**- Então... – Começou Ron.**

**- Sim, e devias ter falado comigo primeiro. Ron, há uma coisa que o Viktor não sabe. Nem ele nem ninguém. Eu... – estava mais corada que nunca. – Eu...amo-te Ron!**

**Ron não sabia o que dizer. Abraçou Hermione, esta enrolou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron. Este não sabia onde por as mãos, e ela ajudou-o conduzindo as mãos dele à sua cintura. **

**- Eu também Hermione. – Disse Ron, ao ouvido da amada. **

**Hermione aproximou os seus lábios aos de Ron, que corou como nunca. Fora o beijo inocente e apaixonado. **

**Quando terminaram, estavam ofegantes e muito corados.**

**- Vamos contar a novidade ao Harry? – Perguntou Ron.**

**- Sim, vamos. – Concordou Hermione.**

**E os dois desceram a escada em forma de caracol em direcção à sala comum. Lá em baixo Ginny e Harry conversavam. **

**Ron abraçou a cintura de Hermione e caminharam até aos amigos. Para dar as **


End file.
